the_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Maeve
Queen Maeve is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys. She is a superhero and a member of The Seven. As a warrior, a feminist, a humanitarian, and a member of The Seven, Queen Maeve is the ultimate role model for little girls all over the world. But to reach such astonishing heights, she’s had to make sacrifices along the way. Embracing the image that Vought demanded she accept meant abandoning the truths – and even some of the people – she held dear. Disillusioned and cynical, she’s now a shell of the determined idealist she once was. ''The Boys'' Series Relationship with Homelander Queen Maeve plays a conservative role within The Seven. She is always portrayed at Homelander's side and the two have past relationships. This relationship, however, becomes strained throughout season one. Queen Maeve first uses the relationship to sway Homelander in The Female of the Species, pleading with him to help save the hijacked flight, however she is unsuccessful in her efforts. The relationship is tested again, as Maeve tells Homelander to back off Starlight, with him remarking that he will because she asked. Relationship with Starlight Queen Maeve is the only member of The Seven that Starlight has a quasi-positive relationship with. After Starlight is sexually assaulted in The Name of the Game by the Deep, Maeve advises her to forget about it. Maeve further advises Starlight to be authentic later in the season after Starlight questions her membership with The Seven and Vought's morals. Maeve admits that she was once the same, however her time at Vought has changed her. She tells Starlight that she does not want to see the same thing happen with her. In the comics Queen Maeve is one of the most powerful and most important members of The Seven, only behind Homelander and Black Noir in terms of strength. Like the other members of The Seven, she was experimented on with "Compound V" in the womb and therefore developed abilities such as flight, invulnerability, super strength, and advanced combat. After the Seven's botched rescue of a passenger plane on 9/11, Maeve turned a nihilistic alcoholic. She does not seem to show any interest in real-world events, instead spending her time gazing out the window, sipping martinis, and occasionally having sex with several bodybuilders at a time. While mostly cold towards the new recruit, she does show some sympathy for Starlight. Maeve has been in a relationship with several prominent heroes such as Stormfront (although she cheated on him with another hero and produced a black child), and was even in a relationship with The Legend (the chief editor of Victory Comics), producing a child with him that would go on to become a hero known as Blarney Cock. Most notably, however, Maeve was in a relationship with Homelander, but broke up with him when he tricked her into having sex with Black Noir. It was this that prompted her to work with the Boys and help them by installing several bugs in The Seven's headquarters. Maeve is eventually killed while protecting Starlight from Homelander and Black Noir. Although Homelander easily overpowered her, Maeve's sacrifice bought enough time for Starlight to escape. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' One of Queen Maeve's primary abilities is tremendously enhanced superhuman strength, far greater than that of normal human beings. Her strength is so great that when she was younger, she punched an oncoming train. Even though doing so broke her own arm in four places in the process, and her radius never healed completely straight, she did, in fact, stop the train. **'Superhuman Leap:' Unlike her comic book counterpart Queen Maeve is unable to fly, however her physical strength also extends to her leg muscles, allowing her to exert enough force to perform standing jumps more than 12 feet high. *'Superhuman Durability:' Queen Maeve is immune to nearly all forms of physical harm, her durability being the most similar to that of Homelander than any other known Supes. Maeve was strong enough to survive being hit by a speeding van and also break the van in half all by the standing in its path and she is also bulletproof. She is not completely invincible, as stopping a train with a punch broke her arm. *'Superhuman Agility:' Queen Maeve's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Her athleticism allowed her to run across the side of a building without falling or stumbling. * Superhuman Stamina: Queen Maeve's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Queen Maeve reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Martial Arts:' Queen Maeve is a formidable combatant and has been highly trained in hand to hand combat. She was able to defeat multiple opponents at once while training. *'Enhanced Accuracy': According to Homelander during a mission in Albany, Maeve flung a Bic pen into an uxoricidal man's eyeball from 78 feet (23 meters) away. Gallery The-boys-30.jpg The-boys-13.jpg Queen_Maeve.jpg Queen-Maeve-MP.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Seven Category:Season One Characters Category:Supers Category:LGBT+ Characters